Talk:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2
Maintenance I'm going to go through and remove any impersonal "you"s and fix some other effed up grammar. Any help would be appreciated. Imrlybord7 16:11, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Vehicles For anyone who wants to make vehicle articles, here's what I got as of the last trailer: M60a1 bridge-laying vehicle, AH-6 little bird, F-15, Some speedboat/infatable boat, Humvee, Mig-29 (Cliffhanger), Pave Low (will probably get its own article anyway). OmgHAX! 19:39, October 7, 2009 (UTC) There's also the AH-64 Apache, the MQ-1 Predator, the boat I'm guessing is a RHIB (Rigid-Hulled Inflatable Boat), and it looks like the Sea Knight is returning. (I'm still counting on the V-22). Chief z 21:58, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, shouldn't we have adopted them by 2016? OmgHAX! 21:59, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Yup, they just started operations two years ago. I'm hoping Air Force SpecOps is going to come through for us in the game. Chief z 01:24, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Captain Price returning If you watch the new trailer infamay and pause it at different times between 1:03-1:05 you can see a man strangling another man,the guy killing the other one has a ginger beard just like captain price.You can not see his full face but you also see him on a boat with the same hat as price. (?wHiPsNaP?) :I agree, the man on the boat instantly made me think of Cpt. Price-- 20:32, October 7, 2009 (UTC) He's also on the base jumping scene. DevilWarrior112 21:36 October 7, 2009 (UTC) His nose is what tipped me off =P OmgHAX! 20:50, October 7, 2009 (UTC) http://www.<<<07766575100.com/richardjohntaylor/clients/billyamurray/news.html remove the <<< --Cpt Jack House 22:28, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I'm not surprised they brought him back. IW hasn't made a game yet without a Price. 00:46, October 8, 2009 (UTC) CoD: MW2 PC Modern Warfare 24/7 says that the PC version of the game will be delayed 2 WEEKS. Any other sources on this? If it's true, I don't know who they think they are. They actually can't do this. 20:50, October 7, 2009 (UTC) WHAT! they can't do this, IW why did you betray us? If this is true i'm going to send them a very long email asking why they hate PC, and how PC is 10 times better than consoles. 21:05, October 7, 2009 (UTC) It is delayed, i believe it was on some schedule released by Activision so no PC version untill the 24th --Cpt Jack House 22:29, October 7, 2009 (UTC) It might only be in Europe, but don't quote me on that. Anyway, don't bitch. You guys get the best graphics, user created content, the best controller, and servers that can support 64+ players. If all of that was included in the 360 version, I would have no problem waiting 2 weeks. Imrlybord7 22:46, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :Not yet confirmed. It seems unlikely to begin with, but we'll have to wait for official word from Infinity Ward. Here's what 402 said in a recent tweet. 00:16, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ---- ---- Don't worry Cod1, it's not because they hate PC it's probably just because they've got some bugs to work out to make it as good as it can be. Anyway, it's not THAT big of a deal to me, I just don't want to have everyone knowing the plot before I do, and I don't want to read about it online. 00:28, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Graveyard location In Infamy, at 00:59 it shows the airplane graveyard with poles marked LOT 11, LOT 12, etc. Now I'm not sure how often Afghan's use English, but I think it's improbable that the graveyard is in Afghanistan. To me, it looks more like the Boneyard at Davis-Monthan AFB in Arizona. The terrain matches, we know the CIA is in the level en masse and they're wearing their business attire (not something the SAD would wear in the Middle East), and I'm sure I saw some black SUV's exploding in the reveal trailer. Thoughts? Chief z 22:23, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Sidearms IGN posted an article about four of the sidearms in MW2. Nothing big, but if you want an idea of how they perform here's the link. http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/103/1032917p2.html Chief z 02:16, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Said there's no select fire in the game, :( But that could change by the final game. 02:35, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :No, it won't, because the game is feature locked. And frankly, I'm disappointed with anyone who actually expected to see select fire. They did it ONCE on the PPSh in CoD1. Why would anyone expect them to do it again? The way CoD weapons are balanced it would have been a massively retarded feature. Imrlybord7 04:37, October 8, 2009 (UTC)